A Stop At The Dentist
by GeminiMercedes
Summary: Shikamaru gets a mission that requires him to take naruto to the dentist, but will he get more than what he bargained for? ONESHOT NaruShika YAOI


A Stop At The Dentist's

NaruShika

Yaoi: Don't like, don't read.

Shikamaru headed to the Hokage's office. Apparently, Lady Tsunade had a very important mission for him to get right on. Shikamaru ran over rooftops swiftly and fast, the mission started today and he had to hurry – or fear the Hokage's wrath.

When he got there, he entered the building and walked straight to Lady Tsunade's office.

"Shikamaru," Tsunade's said as the chunin walked in quietly. "This mission is extremely important to me; it's more of a _personal_ favour then anything." She fidgeted in her seat.

The chunin stood still, but the gears in his brain were quickly circling, trying to figure out what this important mission was.

"I need you to take Naruto to the dentist; he's already missed his yearly check up _twice_. I would take him myself, but as always I'm completely stacked with work." Her arm motioning towards a high stack of papers Shikamaru assumed she needed to sign and stamp.

"But wouldn't it be better for someone like Sakura to take care of this mission?" Shikamaru asked. He was a bit surprised at such a mission he had assumed would be more important then taking a friend of his to the dentist.

"Of course Sakura was my first option, but she is training medical ninjutsu with Shizune and is usually extremely tired, her sleeping patterns have changed a bit as well," Tsunade exclaimed, "besides Shikamaru, I think that if anyone could show Naruto why he needs to go to the dentist, it would be _you. _The Hokage said with a glint in her eye.

Shikamaru gulped, that was a dangerous glint and he knew better than to question or complain about this mission.

"Ok, I'm on it." He sighed, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru, of course, found Naruto pigging out at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Shikamaru said, taking a seat beside the happy ninja.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru!" Naruto said noticing his friend while still eating.

"I was wondering, um when was the last time you visited the dentist?

"Umm" Naruto pondered, looking up slightly. "I really don't remember, probably a long time ago."

"Alright, well I have to go myself," Shikamaru lied. " So how about you get a check up too?

"No." Naruto said bluntly and continued to eat his steaming noodles.

"Hmm, why not?" Shikamaru asked, surprised at how fast the ninja had refused.

"Just cause, I don't wanna." Naruto said, refusing to look at Shikamaru.

"Are you…scared?" Shikamaru pushed.

"What-?" Naruto stared at Shikamaru, shocked at the remark. "I'm not scared of anything, I-I'll prove it to you!"

"Ok, let's go then." Shikamaru said, yawning and getting up from his seat.

"Uhmm, actually maybe another time Shikamaru, I'm _really_ busy today. Maybe next time!" Naruto said, getting up from his seat and paying the bill.

"Alright Naruto, but I would have bought you all the ramen you wanted afterward…" Shikamaru said, shaking his said and slowly leaving the ramen stand.

"WAAAIITT! All the ramen I wanted?" Naruto said, his eyes getting all wide like a puppy.

"Yup, but since you didn't want to." Shikamaru said, turning away and _slightly_ blushing.

"Let's go already!" Naruto said, grabbing Shikamaru's hand and running down the street towards the hospital.

The two made appointments at the office and sat down in the waiting area. Shikamaru couldn't help notice Naruto slightly shaking and mumbling to himself.

"Hey Naruto, don't worry about it, it's really nothing to be scared of."

Naruto shot his friend a glance, a worried glance.

"Bu-but they have those probes that hurt your gums. And they put that strong light in your face."

"Hey," Shikamaru said, putting a firm hand on Naruto's leg. "It's not that bad, and I'll be right there with you."

"Really?" Naruto said with a brighter smile on his face.

Shikamaru turned away, again blushing a bit.

"Ye-yeah, sure." He said while feeling a bit light headed.

'NARUTO UZUMAKI!" A nurse yelled out from a separate hallway.

The two ninja got up and followed her to a small office room where she asked Naruto to sit. The chair Naruto sat in moved up a bit, and then started to lay back. Naruto squirmed a bit, but it only took him a few minutes to get comfy. The nurse began to go over some standardized questions and then switched on a light floated on a machine arm.

Naruto stared at Shikamaru for a few seconds who made the genin a questioning look.

"Hey, Shikamaru?" Naruto said, blushing a little bit. "Could you hold my hand?" His hand slightly out stretched.

Shikamaru stared at the hand for a second, but decided if it helped his friend, then he would do it.

The chunin took Naruto's hand and intertwined their fingers.

He smiled, "You can do it Naruto."

Naruto left the office with a smile, and with a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a toy fox in his hands.

"That was so easy!"

"I told you, you had no reason to be scared." Shikamaru said, smiling at his friend who seemed so happy.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Shikamaru, I'm glad you were there with me." Naruto said, blushing a lot more now.

"No problem, anytime."

"So Shikamaru, what happened to your appointment? You never went to it."

"Oh uhh, I'll go another time, besides we have to go get your ramen right?" The whole mission, that needed to be kept a secret.

"OH YEAH" Naruto realized and jumped into the air.

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect you to forget something like that." Shikamaru said, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

Naruto nodded but as they continued to walk, he started to stare at the ground.

"Hey Shikamaru, I was wondering, do you want to chill sometime? We don't have to go to Ichiraku or anything, just chill somewhere quiet? He said quietly, looking at the ground still.

Shikamaru opened one eye and looked at the genin that seemed just as nervous as he had been in the Dentist's office.

"Sure, anytime you want to." He said, closing his eyes and smirking contently.

He would have an extremely lighter wallet when he went home tonight, but in his opinion…

It was well worth it.

End! ^^


End file.
